In a typical telecommunications billing system, a user is activated on a single billing system where taxation, invoicing, and retail billing functions are performed and maintained. However, as embedded subscriber identity module (eSIM) and Internet of Things (IoT) technologies become more widespread, scenarios arise in which a single billing system is unable to adequately meet the needs of telecommunications service providers and end users. For example, a scenario in which a single user purchases a car having telematics capabilities (e.g., navigation or real-time monitoring of driver behavior) and infotainment capabilities (e.g., streaming multimedia such as movies or music to an electronic device installed inside of the car) could raise such concerns. This is particularly true if the telematics usage is charged under a first rate plan (e.g., a flat monthly fee) that is billed directly to a first party such as a car dealership or a car manufacturer, while the infotainment usage is charged under a second rate plan (e.g., a per-gigabyte fee) that is billed directly to a second party such as the user herself. Under traditional billing systems, a single bill would be generated and sent to only one party (e.g., the car dealership or the user), causing the party receiving the bill to manually coordinate payment with one or more other financially responsible parties. These and other problems exist with traditional billing systems. Therefore, a need exists to provide split billing for a user across multiple billing systems such that two or more individual parties may be billed separately for telecommunications services associated with a single user having multiple electronic devices.